Dancing with Cinderella
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Bra needs Vegeta's help... Dancing. Songfic; heavily implied Goten/Bra around Vegeta/Bra father-daughter sweetness. No incest! One-shot! R&R!


-pokes head in- Hi! Uhm, heheh. I know I should be working on TTWNATD, but! I've been on a Dragonball Z/GT obsession lately and... This just popped into my head today. I had to get it out. Now, warning, this is my _first_ DBZ/GT fic as well as my first real songfic. I really hope I did a good job and you all like it! I tried my best to keep things in character and realistic regarding Vegeta's relationship with his daughter and how he handles things with her.

I did put in little things to note the year-skips, just because I think it goes better that way... Let me know what you think (of the story, obviously), 'kay?

So, here it is, I really hope you guys like it! The song is _'Cinderella'_ by Steven Curtis Chapman. One of my favorite artists and I thought it would be really cute to make a fic with Vegeta and his daughter. Even though I know Bra doesn't exactly fit the 'Cinderella' bill, I still think the song fits because she is Geta's little princess.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Dragon Ball Z, characters are owned by_ _Akira Toriyama. Song and Lyrics are owned by Steven Curtis Chapman._

_

* * *

_

**Dancing with Cinderella**_  
_

* * *

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

Vegeta could sense her outside of his training room, moving around as she played. Waiting for him to finish his training. His five year old Princess was never far away. Bra liked to stick near him as much as she possibly could, something that the Saiya-jin Prince had never been able to quite completely comprehend. How could something so innocent and fragile adore a person like him as she did? It made absolutely no sense, but for some reason he was more at ease during his training when he could sense his daughter playing nearby.

As long as she stayed far enough away from the G.R. to ensure that there would be no risk to her if he accidentally blew it up. It had happened once before, giving Vegeta what he counted as one of the greatest scares of his life. The damage to the room had been great, but somehow the little girl who had been buried by the debris had come out unscathed. A lengthy lecture about keeping proper distances and a promise not to tell her mother (no matter how proud he was of her) later, the two had headed inside for a snack.

Once the memory left his head, a loud rumble reached his ears in the form of his stomach. A snack was definitely starting to sound like a good idea about now; Bulma had told him that dinner would be a bit late tonight. He would need something to tide him over, and Bra's movements outside had became a bit erratic. Vegeta would be lying if he said he was not curious as to what his daughter was up to and so turned off the gravity controls for a brief break in training.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

"Daddy!" Bra didn't miss a beat when she heard the door of the G. R. sliding open to allow her father to exit. She stopped mid-twirl and ran over to greet him.

"What in the galaxy are you doing out here, brat?" Vegeta patted her fondly on the top of her head as the little girl collided with his legs.

"I'm practicing my dancing, Daddy! Duh!" Pulling back, she looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes and a small pout, "But, I'm not very good. Can you help me, Daddy?"

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Why are you practicing your dancing?" The Prince tried his best to remain unmoved by those big blue eyes, keeping on the topic.

"Becaaaaaause! Mommy said that people will be dancing at the ball tomorrow!" Crossing her arms, the five year old gave him a look that was scarily reminiscent of her mother, "I wanna be able to dance, too!"

Grunting, Vegeta turned towards the building again, his stomach reminding him of his reason for coming out in the first place, "I'm sure you can dance just fine, Princess."

"Noooooo! I can't! Daaaaaadddd!" Turning back to look at that pouting face once more, he sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted from him. This wasn't the first time that Bra had enlisted him in 'dancing lessons'. "Pleeeeaaaaasee?"

"Fine. But only because your brother and mother are at the school doing some parent-teacher conference." As she squealed in delight and jumped up and down, he held up a hand to silence her, "You will not tell anyone about this, especially not your mother _and_ it will only be for a few minutes, then we're going to go inside and get some sustenance."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
__'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

Bra agreed all too readily to his conditions and next thing he knew, Vegeta had the little girl balanced on the top of his training boots and was swaying to make-believe music. The child hummed happily as he assumed she had been doing the entire time she herself was dancing alone out here. He watched her while they rotated and, as if sensing his eyes on her, she lifted her head up to beam up at him lovingly, catching the Prince completely off guard. Cheeks heating up, he 'humph'ed and looked away. Ridiculous human emotions...

Despite himself, though, Vegeta felt his lips twitching upwards in a small smile as he glanced back down at the girl he was 'dancing' with. Bulma was always telling him that one day Bra would grow out of her 'wanting to do everything with daddy' phase and he would be hard-put to find moments like these. He had replied that he waited for that day with baited breath but, secretly, the thought made a part of him sadden. Perhaps that was why he was always so soft towards her.

Bah, this world was making him weak...

–_–_–_–

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"What do you think, Daddy?" Bra spun around happily in the bright red, wavy dress that her mother and her had picked out for her earlier that day. It flowed down to around her ankles and flared out a bit as she moved, showing it off to her father, "Do you like it?"

"I think you look fine, if that's what you mean." Was the stoic reply as Vegeta examined her, arms crossed over his chest, "It's amazing you didn't convince your mother to get you something as short as those skirts you're always wearing."

Giggling, the teen moved over to wrap her arms around his middle, only half a head shorter than her father now, "Dad, you're so silly! Why would I wear something like _that_ to prom?"

"Why would you take Kakarotto's youngest brat to prom?" Was her father's counter statement, earning a pout from the girl. She pulled away with a huff and turned to stalk back in front of the full-body mirror by her closet.

"We went over this already, Daddy. Goten is a sweet! Would you rather I went with some teenage boy who probably couldn't or wouldn't care to control his hormones around your sweet little Princess?" She turned to look back at him, noting the faint red tint of anger creeping up over his features at the thought and continuing triumphantly, "_Besides_, it's not like he hasn't helped you guys save the universe a few times already. He's even part saiyan! You should be _happy_ for me!"

"He attacked us during that whole Baby fiasco..."

"Yeah, but look what happened to _you_. Everyone got messed up with that, you can't hold possession against someone, Dad!"

Vegeta was silent, his mind struggling to come up for a response to counter her words. When he came up short and noted his daughter's triumphant smirk that resembled his own, he simply huffed and looked away. Bra giggled and toyed with her hair a bit before turning to look at him thoughtfully. Silence reigned between the two and gradually the girl's expression morphed into a sort of sheepish hesitance as she watched her father, obviously wanting to ask him something but not sure how to do it. Sighing, the Prince finally uncrossed his arms and scowled at her half-heartedly.

"What is it, brat?"

"Wellll... It's just, it's been so long since I last danced and even then, it wasn't the kind of dancing you'd do at prom..." Shifting from foot to foot, Bra examined the floor in front of her, arms behind her back. Vegeta felt that familiar tug of apprehension that accompanied these moments, knowing what his daughter wanted and immediately trying to redirect his fate.

"Isn't this the sort of thing you ask your mother for help with? Or maybe Kakarotto's brat—"

"Nooooo! I really want _your_ help, Daddy! Please, pleeeaasseee?" Looking up finally with those blasted puppy dog eyes, Bra clasped her hands together in front of her and leaned forward slightly.

"...Fine. But _don't_ tell your mother. Or your brother, or—"

"Anyone else. Got it! Oh, thank you, Daddy!"

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Not long later found the two in the privacy of the G.R. while music flowed out of the sound system that was rarely used. Unlike when Vegeta used to dance with his daughter when she was a child, Bra's feet were traveling along the ground as well. He had decided to teach her how to waltz, despite knowing that Kakarotto's brat probably wouldn't know how. At the very least, Bra would be able to preform it gracefully if she happened to come to her senses and ditch Goten for someone more worthy of his Princess.

Then again, no one would ever fill that criteria. Still...

"Dad?" Bra's voice cut him out of his thoughts and Vegeta glanced down to meet her gaze with a small grunt. Smiling, she leaned her head against his chest and muttered, "I miss doing this with you..."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile, his hold on her waist tightening ever-so-slightly. He wouldn't admit that a part of him missed spending time fulfilling her silly little wishes of dancing and playing make-believe.

_She will be gone..._

He was anything but ready to watch his daughter, clad once more in her beautiful red prom dress, come down the stairs and be greeted by her date. Kakarotto and his mate were present as well, the dark-haired woman making a remark about how convenient it was that Saiya-jins aged differently than humans. You could hardly tell that their son was nearly ten years older than Vegeta and Bulma's daughter.

"I want you to have her home on time, boy." The Prince growled, arms crossed over his chest as Bulma happily went over-board with the camera, "And nothing better happen to hurt my daughter."

"Daaaad, don't be such a worry wart!" Bra protested, giving him one of what he had labeled to be her 'teenager looks', "I _am_ half Saiyan! I can take care of myself, you know."

"Don't worry, Mr. Vegeta, I'll look after her." Goten assured, a slightly nervous sheen appearing on his face. Growing up with Trunks as his best friend, the youngest of Goku's sons knew good and well what it would mean if anything went wrong that night. He had no intention of getting his ass kicked by his best friend _or_ his father, "I promise."

Vegeta just glared at him for a few moments, before nodding sharply and turning his attention back to Bra. The scowl slipped from his features as she pulled away from her date and came over to hug both her parents. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave a quick squeeze.

"I know you're going to wait up no matter what I say, so I promise I'll be back by midnight. Don't worry, Daddy." The teen whispered quietly before kissing his cheek and pulling away to return to Goten.

Minutes later, they were out the door.

–_–_–_–

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

He was only half listening as his daughter gushed to his wife about the wedding plans that had been made thus far. Vegeta could hardly believe how quickly time had passed. Bra had gone from being an adorably obnoxious five year old to a blossoming teenager, and now she was full-grown and preparing to marry none other than Kakarotto's brat. It was hard not to cringe at the thought of his family being connected to that oaf's.

There was no way he would admit to part of him not really minding the idea. That same part was the one that insisted the other full-blooded saiya-jin was his best friend. Along with a multitude of other things he would never openly express. Such as being happy for his Princess, or worried by the sudden unsure look that was now on the girl's features. Vegeta blinked and glanced around, noting that Bulma had left the room; most likely to start on dinner.

"You weren't listening, were you, Dad?" Bra accused suddenly, giving him a glare that he was sure came from him. Huffing, Vegeta turned his gaze away; unwilling to admit that he hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention, "I knew it! You never listen to me anymooreeeeee!"

Rolling his eyes at the dramatics his daughter was putting on, Vegeta sighed, "I listen to you plenty, brat. For instance, right now I'm listening to you whine.."

"Oh, hahah, Dad." Huffing as her father smirked, Bra leaned back in her chair and pouted at him, "I was asking you for your _help_, for your information."

"My help? What could you possibly need my help with that your mother couldn't do better, Princess?" It wasn't often that Vegeta admitted to the woman being more capable than he was, but if this had something to do with the _wedding_, like he feared, then he would gladly admit it. Human matters like that were not his forte.

"My dancing." She replied immediately, the glare having morphed into a warm smile, "I know it's still going to be awhile before the wedding, but... I'd _really_ love it if you would help me practice!"

The Prince stared at her for a long while, his daughter matching his gaze fearlessly. She knew as good as he what the response was going to be; after all, how many times in the past had she asked this of him? Still, that would not stop the silence from drawing out into a rather intense stare down. Finally though, Vegeta sighed and Bra beamed.

"Very well, just don't..."

"Tell anybody, I know." Standing up, Bra darted around the table and threw herself into her father's chest happily. Startled, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her in turn. It had been awhile since she had embraced him like this, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Feeling his cheek heat up, the Saiya-jin turned his head away, "Tch... You've made me soft, girl."

Bra just giggled and Vegeta once more found himself fighting back a small smile, a little saddened at the idea that he would be giving away his Princess to another man in just a few short months.

"He better take good care of my Princess." He muttered ominously, earning another giggle.

"Oh, Daddy..."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone _

**Fin.**_  
_


End file.
